On A Pale Horse
by SotF
Summary: AU. Shinji has a different life before the angels, one that leads to him being the pilot of a prototype EVA with a biological AI named Azrael and gaining a code name of Shinigami.
1. The God of Death Descends

"Raptor one," came the voice over the radio, "You are two minutes out of the combat area, report in to NERV control for combat clearance."

"Understood," he responded as he watched the clouds rush by through the cockpit of the unique craft he was in control of.

He was at home here in the clouds, a natural pilot of anything that could fly. The roar of the engines of his craft in flight mode were soothing as the various displays that flashed around him reassured him that all was truely right with the world.

"NERV control," he said calmly after switching to a open frequency, "This is Raptor One, permission to deploy for combat."

"I don't see what you can do..." came a female voice in response.

"A good many things," he answered with a chuckle as the dipped beneath the clouds, watching a large black creature smashing through the city.

_Azrael, are you prepared for action?_ he asked through the mental link to his craft as he entered a steep divetowards the streets with a scream of excitement.

_Ready and waiting Shinigami_, came the response.

He brought the active sensors on at full power for a sweep before circling to begin his own assault on the angel, as General Mitchel had said, it would take our own angels to fight angels, and Unit Omega was just the angel to do it.

_So shall we give everyone a show?_ he asked calmly.

_Yes, let's_, came the mental response from the craft, _secondary warheads locks, you may fire at will!_

He pulled the trigger to launch four special missiles at the thing, each breaking into a dozen smaller ones a moment later.

_Distraction complete, should I transform now?_

_Yes, Azrael, activate ground combat mode,_ he responded with a grin.

**

* * *

**

"What good can a single fighter do against an Angel?" Misato asked as she turned towards Gendo Ikari.

"It...it's transforming!" Ritsuko stammered as everyone turned to stare at the screens.

"That's an Eva!"

**

* * *

**

_Are you listening in on them?_ Shinigami asked his partner as the aircraft semmed to mutate into the form of an armored humanoid.

_Yes, they seem to have realized that I am based on their biomechanical toys_, Azrael responded with a laugh, _but on another matter, the scans did detect one human in the combat area, it seems to be a young female, probably seperated from her parents in the evacuation, primary protocol is still in effect, we should attempt a rescue before we continue the firefight._

_Understood,_ he answered, _Light her up so I can find her, and once I get into position, bring shields to full power while I get her into the passenger compartment._

One of the displays flashed and he smirked as he moved through the streets with a calm ease, the ZPG's providing power far beyond what anything else could.

The massive biomechanoid skidded to a stop and a section shot open, "Get in!"

The girl started to move towards him as he saw a flash of light, the heavy shielding absorbing the blast, the generators humm growing for a moment as they strained for a moment.

"Look, I don't have much time, but if you want to live, get in here before the thing destroys everything!"

She entered with a panicked dash into the second seat as Shinigami was thankful for the advancements Azrael had that gave him an edge over the Eva's supported by NERV, though they came from what seemed to be the same base biological source, Azrael used several prototypes and several things that were classified by the government he now worked for.

"Strap in," he said calmly as he worked the controls, "This is going to be a bit rough!"

"Mister?" she asked with shock at his fully black clad body, from the helmet to the suit with connections to the craft.

"Call me Shinigami," he chuckled as the hatch sealed and he turned back to his foe.

_Shields failing, I believe that the highest probability of victory lies in the secondary transformation functions,_ the entity that lay within his craft said calmly.

_Mitchel said it wasn't tested yet, are you sure?_

_Positive, it should give us enough capability to really put on a show, class two transformation sequence prepared for your command._

"Kid," he said to the girl, "Hang on tight, this is going to be a little...different!"

She nodded as he reached down and opened a console and flicked a switch.

"Angelic resonance transformation activate," he said calmly, "Passcode, On a pale horse!"

_Secondary passcode, Grim Reaper!_ Azreal responded as lights began to flash brightly and the craft began to shift again, the passenger seat moving away from the pilots and things started to change.

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is going on out there?" Ritsuko commented to the others watching as the Eva began to transform again after seemingly grabbing someone off the streets.

"My god..." Misato stammered as a pair of massive, black, and seemingly feathered wings spread from the biomechanoids back, a scythe gripped in both hands and the armor had changed slightly to reflect a dark form with glowing, blood red eyes.

**

* * *

**

He saw past the lights as memories started flashing through the entity that stood there, his mind fusing with that of Azrael for a short period of time to deal with a threat. The energy scythe was a nice touch that Doctor Janson had thought of in the final stages of development for this form, designed to project itself as an AT field around a weapon designed like the progressive knives.

Memories of Azrael when he was first becomming aware of the world during the initial links between pilot and craft, the process to form the unique bonds that would make him the only capable pilot for Azrael and enhanse their performance to an unbeatable level, a symbiosis between pilot and biomech.

The feelings of absolute power as the two decimated all of the sims meant to train them at a level that amazed the trainers.

_Who am I?_ the entity that remained for the time thought, _Am I Shinigami or am I Azrael, or am I something new?_

_I am both...I...I...I am death itself!_

Its attention was brought to the hostile charging at him as anger flared within him.

_Who dares, the intruder must be destroyed!_

**

* * *

**

The angel staggered back under a series of strikes by the advancing entity that culminated with a wing assisted kick that sent the behemoth flying throguh several buildings while the juggernaut that seemed like the thing it had defeated earlier but carried a lot more power.

The AT field materialized to protect it, but the scythe pierced it with a sickening ease, the angel staggered and dropped to it's knees in a panick before the weapon cleaved it in half with a deafening finality, leaving a corpse that was unable to self destruct.

The towering obsidion entity bellowed a roar of victory as its scythe glowed an eerie crimson across the debris caused by their battle the moment before the light returned, dulling everything for a moment, the biomech returning to its standard form and sagging slightly.

_Azrael?_ Shinigami whispered as he breathed in deeply.

_Yes? _came the confused voice of the craft.

_Let's not do that again_, the pilot continued as he leaned back in his harness,_ At least not for a while._

_Yes, the feeling was quite..._ Azrael paused for a moment to find the right word..._unsettling._

"NERV control," he said as calmly as he could, "This is Raptor One, mission accomplished, I have one passenger who will need retrieval and I would like to request temporary use of one of your docks for some rest and to double check my equipment."

"Raptor One, request granted, you are near one of the elevators now," came the response a moment later.

He sighed as he glanced back at the girl behind him who looked like she'd entered a state of shock, probably from watching the fight in what was basically little more than a storage compartment with a safety harness.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** This is my first NGE fic, so go easy on me about it. The ideas for this come from several sources (Gundam Wing being one) and well, as for who Shinigami is, well, he's this fics version of Shinji Ikari, how he became Shinigami, well, that will be explained later. Part of this also comes from some observations of a friend who is a former fighter pilot, he always seems depressed and on edge, or basically how Shinji does for a big chunk of the normal story, when he isn't in the air.

Also, the comment about the angel having trashed something similar earlier has to do with the manga. There after Misato picks up Shinji at the beginning, there are some scenes where Unit 00 takes on the angel while they were on approach.

For Azrael, he is a bioloogical AI for this EVA. And as for why I mention Biomechanoids...well, Eva's seem to be primarily a mix of bio and technilogical things, and for Azrael it takes it a few dozen steps farther. What happened to create Azrael will be explained, but he was not built under the control of SEELE, but the US government from recovered parts of another EVA and from there they basically crammed in every advancement they could get their hands on, and as for how he's powered, well, the ZPG is a prototype Zero Point Generator designed for a lot of power. Why he's named Azrael is because the General in charge of the project decided to basically fight fire with fire...or in this case, an Angel to fight Angels...and what angel is better than the Angel of death. That also gave Shinji his callsign, Shinigame, or the god of death.

Also, Azrael does not have an entry plug, but a cockpit designed to fit the pilot and a passenger, when it transforms into it's Angelic Resonance (named because of its appearance) mode, the passenger is seperated from the pilot as Azrael basically merges completely with Shinigami for a short period of time. How the snyc rate is constantly so high is that Azrael and SHinigami have been trained exclusively with each other for a while, and his flight suit provides a better connection that LCL and plugsuits...I really want the group Shinji works for to be really far ahead, technilogically, than SEELE and NERV.

I didn't want Shinji to be under the thumb of Gendo or anyone else, but that isn't to say he won't be manipulated some, but he won't be the complete pushover he is in the actual series. And with backup of another type...well...

Anyway, more next time...


	2. Neverending Passageways

_Azrael,_ Shinigami asked as he walked through NERV headquarters,_ What do you think we ought to do now?_

_We do what we always do, _the biomechanoid responded to its pilot with a chuckle, _we do what needs to be done._

_We need to contact General Mitchel first,_ he answered his partner.

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it was wise to send Unit Omega to deal with the situation?" came the questioning voice of Gold as General Jason Mitchel stood before the tribunal.

"Sir, with all the knowledge that we have at the moment, we didn't have much to go on, and sending in the unit seemed to be our only option, it also has gained us a way into NERV, at least temporarily."

"We understand that General, but we felt the need to remind you that NERV and whoever is pulling its strings is not to be trusted," Silver interrupted as calm as ever.

"Captain Ikari has been a great asset to this, and with Unit Alpha taking its final tests as we speak, we should be operational soon," Bronze continued, "How goes the construction of Units Beta and Gamma?"

"The last two of the Four Horsemen are all but completed, their core personalities still need to choose pilots and be implanted in the Units," Mitchel answered as calmly as he could, "I would like to recomend promoting Shinigami to Major to lead the team."

"That is a good suggestion, inform Captain Ikari of his promotion when he contacts you," Silver said with a smirk, "Also, as soon as the cores are implanted into the last two units, send War to join Death, we suspect that he will soon require backup if left alone for to long."

"What is it that you suspect?"

"A group Intelligence has been interested in for some time has become more active, especially in their connection with NERV."

"Yes Sir," Mitchel responded with a nod, "I'll inform Death and War that they will be assigned to aid in the protection of Tokyo 3."

And with that the meeting was over.

**

* * *

**

He walked calmly through the facility with the escort they had provided, his flight suit still in place, helmet and all. A stylized skull on an almost featureless helmet, just above the visor on the glossy metal. His callsign on the pocket tab, american flag on the right shoulder, and a logo displaying the Four Horsemen unit patch with crossed Scythes and the title Death.

Shinigami was nervous, just as he usually was when he wasn't airborn or piloting Azrael, but this had a couple of added hitches to it, namely being back in Japan and the proximity to the bearded bastard that was his biological father.

Once he had been Shinji Ikari, but that had changed when he was thirteen. The training had started then and he had flown a cobat mission in a fighter as part of a squadron sent to deal with a hostile group. That mission had energized him, and made him the only living fighter Ace in the world, fifteen gun kills in three minutes as swarms of enemy fighters seemed to appear out of the sands. He'd later learned that they were stolen Harriers, but that hadn't really been a problem as the two six fighter flights of Raptors engaged at point blank range above a city with their other weapons spent in hammering the enemy. He had been the only survivor of his flight when a combination of low fuel and enemy weapons had decimated the fighters. And even then, he only survived because he managed to eject.

He was almost above everything else a survivor, and a damn good one at that. According to what some of the maintenance crews had said, he was basically thought of as somehow related to a cockroach in that nothing managed to kill or cripple him. And that was saying something with some of the disasters he'd been involved in.

His attention snapped back to the present as he entered to command center and bit back a snarl at the sight of the person he hated with all his being, his father.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Didn't really avance the plot much, but I haven't had much writing time recently, and this is the current idea as to what I'm working on. I do have a Naruto idea bouncing around in my head that wants to be written as well. Anyway, this does give a little bit more into Shinigami's backstory, not a bunch, but some of it. And it gives a few other things to think about.

I'm saving his encounter with Gendo for the next chapter because it's still being worked on in my head, but it won't be quite what many would expect, especially since he's pretty much covered head to toe with little visible, and nothing to make Gendo think that he is Shinji.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**GhostDragon:** Thanks, this is fun to write parts for, but the scenes for setting things up are rather hard to write.

**Smiley Face3:** Thanks

**Deathzealot:** What was the name of your friends fic, and where could I find it if it's still up? I would like to read similar ones, part of the reason for writing this is because I didn't see anything like it.

**Innortal:** Thanks. That's a wording I had been trying to remember for a while.

**sorcere86pt: **Yeah he would act a little odd, and as for anyone trying to analyze Azrael, well, I am going to have her try and Azrael will get his revenge... And thanks for catching the slip up, I have fixed it now.

**maleficus-lupus:** Here's an update for you!

**DerektheRogue:** Here's some more.

**Yo:** I know it would be a stretch for the canon Shinji, Shinji "Shinigami" Ikari is a whole other kettle of fish, basically a big chunk of his past is that Unit-01 was being transferred by ship from the original testing facility (Can't remember if the canon version was tested at NERV or not, but here it wasn't when the incident with Yui happened) and a terrorist attack by a rogue element of SEELE sunk the ship. The US military recovered the remains of the Eva and used it as a basis for a new weapons platform while thinking that the original was some enemies secret weapon. The guy who raised Shinji after Gendo abandoned him was hired by the US and there was an incident where Unit-Omega (Which contains most of the wreckage of Unit-01) and activated it while bonding with Azrael around the age of 7. He was then trained by anyone the government could get to teach him to be the best, especially after it was discovered that only young kids, ones who have a empathic talent, could sucessfully bond with their new craft, only four were comissioned (Other than Unit-Omega the prototype, but why there are now only four currently in existance/in construction will be explained later.) and the project was called Project: Four Horsemen. Each of the Units has an AI named after an Archangel. But, anyway, during the incident where Azrael was first activated, the unit suffered extreme damage and thus Shinji was sent to be trained elsewhere for that time. Azrael and Shinigami were sent to Japan to intercept the Angel as soon as it was spotted and reached it just as it got to Tokyo-3. Whew, and that's an abreviated backstory.

**sleepykitty:** They aren't really Archangels, it was just what the Four Horsemen project units are named after. And other than a few missiles and light chainguns that aren't helpful as more than an occasional distraction, Azrael is best at close combat. But when Unit-Alpha (AI named Michael) shows up, you'll see one geared for ranged combat.

**Endermon:** I hope it remains interesting, I want to keep writing this until it's finished.

**HolyKnight:** I'm planning on writing more of some of them, but I can't really focus on keeping them going at the moment, currently my mind is stuck on NGE and Naruto, but I have plans to continue some of them.


	3. Messengers And Messages

Memories flared as he thought of the last time he had faced the person he'd begun to refer to as the bearded bastard.

"Your worthless now," his father had said while walking away all so long ago.

He'd ended up with a friend of his fathers, one that hadn't even heard from the man since college.

Alexander Lucas, a man who had spent the first half of his life bouncing from one science to another, a man with a mind that could never really stay put. Well, until Project: Four Horsement captured the brilliant scientists immagination.

Alexander had hated Gendo after seeing that, he'd raised Shinji as his own son, in fact things had been processed at one time for him to adopt Shinji, but the old man had died in the fiasco that awakened Azrael for the first time. Afterwards, he'd become Shinigami, and the American government granted him citizenship and emancipation.

The old mans last words of advice concerning the bearded bastard were ones he still smirked about, "If an' when the idiot decides to use ya. give 'im 'ell for me as well."

And while he would have loved to terminate the bastard in front of him, he couln't take the risk at the moment, instead he planned to play with the man a bit.

"Now then," Shinigami said with a chuckle, "How can I help you?"

**

* * *

**

"So what can I do for you?" Janus White said with a tone close to that of a mad cacle as he dangled by his knees off the bunk in his room.

Mitchel calmed himsel for a moment, enough to keep from strangling the nut who'd bonded with Unit-Alpha, "Michael's tests are over, you're being sent to join Shinigami in Japan."

"So Death and War get to play in Tokyo," the teenager cackled in a mad tone of voice, "So much fun to be had, so little time!"

Crap, Mitchel berated himself as images of Michael and Janus trashing the city just to cause for fun.

Janus was not really anyones choice of a pilot, save for Michael, and Michael was pretty much the only one who mattered in the process of choosing a partner. The kid was a loose cannon, but one that was one of the best people Shinigami could have to watch his back in a hostile situation.

Janus was rather unnerving to everyone but the occasional sniper or fighter pilot, a calm and happy killer was not to helpful for keeping ones sanity in check. And with a pair of additional ZPG's being installed in Unit-Alpha to power it's primary weapon, the psycho had one of, if not the, most powerful weapon below WMD level.

**

* * *

**

Azrael was getting bored as his sensors tracked all motion in the launch bay.

He was getting board, and with how far underground he was, getting a satelite hookup was out of the question. A part of him was even starting to with that Gabriel or Michael were there, even Raphael would deal with the boredom.

A part of the entity briefly brushed the memories of his lost friend, the only one of the original design other than himself to exist.

**

* * *

**

"Names Shinigami," he said calmly as he smirked at the man before him, "Captain, US Airforce."

The shoulder guards of his jumpsuit flexed slightly as he gave a bow that fit more into that of a european fairy tale than anywhere else.

"Gendo Ikari," the man responded with a look that he knew was meant to make him look all knowing.

"I know," he responded, his voice seeming odd through the helmet, though his tone was one of bemusement, "We've met before, some time ago."

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember that," the man responded with a slight shrug.

"Perhaps we can talk another time, at the moment I need to inform my commander as to what happened, perhaps we can talk afterwards," Shinji said with a smirk, "If you would be so kind as to direct me to where I can use a phone."

"Yes, perhaps another time," Gendo said with a show of exasperation, "I have a meeting I must attend as well."

The bearded man climbed to his feet and turned to Misato, "Captain, please escort Shinigami to the communications room."

A moment later, after his father headed out, Shinigami shrugged, "Well, that went well."

**

* * *

**

**Omake: What if War was assigned to come at the beginning...**

Janus smiled as he charged up the primary weapon as the draconic looking Michael swooped past overhead, energy building up within as he settled in the streets.

And he pulled the trigger, releasing a full charge from the ZPG's tied to the buster cannon.

And 90 of Tokyo-3 vanished in a flash of light.

"Crispy!" Michael cackled with his partner as they looked for more targets to deal with.

**

* * *

**

The jaws of everyone in NERV hit the floor at the sheer size of the destruction caused by the new Eva...

**

* * *

**

"Janus, the control circuitry of the cannon were totaled, I think we overdid it for a trial run..."

"Michael," the pilot said calmly, "Remember the Rule!"

"I know, there is no such thing as overkill, just fire and reload," the technorganic entity responded, "But that doesn't take into account accidental destruction of your own weapon just to cause a bigger bang!"

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses  
**

**Innortal:** Sorry about how short it was, but I uploaded it about fifteen minutes before I had to take off for a few days.

**Seia:** I am still working on Wargames, but every try I make at the next chapter doesn't come out right, I am still working on other things in the universe though.

**maleficus-lupus:** Here is the next section.

**Pyramidgirl89:** Here's an update, as for the Piers Anthony book, I didn't know about it, I'll probably have to look it up soon but I was trying to think of a name that fit this fic. As for the plot, I'm trying to work it out and this ought to give some more to it.

**Yo:** This chapter finishes what I wanted to cover with the last one, I ended up cutting most of what I planned for Gendo because of problems with getting it to sound right, so I postponed much of their conversation.

**Sleepy kitty:** The four AI's are Azrael (Death), Michael(War), Gabriel(Famine), and Raphael(Plague). As for the colors, they really don't match that well other than on the unit patch. The coloration of Azrael is basically to help in stealth and can be activated as a chameleon coating. The others I'm still thinking of though.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** This section covers the rest of what I wanted for chapter 2, but I'm keeping it seperate for the time being and this chapter was a bit harder to write. But I had to cut most of what I had wanted for Gendo because I couldn't make it sound like Gendo. And for Shinigami's rank, while it is technically Major at the moment, he has not yet been informed of that, so he did introduce himself correctly.


	4. Times Tempest

Shinigami chuckled as he leaned back on the couch of his new apartment, two doors down from the Major who had gotten stuck into showing him around the base after his arrival.

His encounter with his father ended up as a joke, in full gear there was no way in hell anyone outside of the project would know who he was. Though it was fun to mess with the bearded bastards head a bit.

The conversation with Mitchel was enlightening, and had the nice touch of promoting him and giving him a lot more authority than he'd thought he'd end up with. Hell, with the exception of Janus, the other two pilots were better organized and had better training than he did. Of the four he was considered to be the geek after he graduated over and over with more degrees than anyone he knew of that was anywhere near his age. Most of that, of course, was because of Alexander Lucas who had taught him darn near everything he knew in the various science fields the man had dabbled in over his life. A fourteen year old with five bachelors degrees in various sciences and he'd only had to go the the actual college a handfull of times to get things required for the courses he didn't get out of with tests.

Of course, Michael had a few degrees as well, though most of those were given mainly as a way to keep the maniac away from anything even semi-dangerous. Though his english degree was intriguing, but his hobby of writing partially covered that. And as for the novels, anything that could send a group of Rangers running for the toilets was not something he really wanted to read in the first place.

His mind turned to the twins, the ones who would be partnered with Gabriel and Raphael, military brats to the core. Their parents were a pair of retired special forces commandos from the Deltas. A pair that gave agressive and tenacious a new meaning as they plowed head first through any challenge thrown at them. Andrea and Segei were people who had been military bound all their lives, Andrea being the silent, stealthy sniper with a tendancy to seem to vanish into thin air, and Sergei having the tendancy to cause an explosive reaction with traps and bombs and the capability to hack into pretty much any system he got his hands anywhere near. And the Pentagon hadn't noticed until Mitchel caught him physically pulling it off. Though both of them could cause a serious amount of damage with handguns, a very scary trait when it always felt that neither of them ever missed a target in the entire time he'd known the two.

It was kind of funny how the four horsemen were the closest group of unusual people most people had thought of in Vegas, where they all "officially" lived. Of course, living in Area 51 was unusual to say the least.

But then there was the darkside of the memories, a friend from when he was younger, one of the people involved with several of the projects at the base, a man who was, in fact, the cousin of Andrea and Sergei, had been changed by one of the tests and had gone insane.

A grimace crossed his features as he leaned back in his chair even farther, while memories of the first awakening of Azrael, and the nightmarish fires of destruction that signified the first fight he'd ever ended up in, and the first time he'd taken a human life.

It was something that had forever been burned into his mind as the lost biomechanoid had gone on a rampage before him as he was looking at the partially reconstructed one that the man he considered to be a real father to him had worked on and climbed in.

The activation was painful in his head as the modified salvage began to regenerate as the enitiy came online for the first time, the interlink AI becomming aware of itself as his latent empathic gifts had been forcibly awakened.

No, it was better not to focus on that time and instead focus on what was still to come.

He sniffed the air as something reached his nose and he darted for the kitchen, "Damn it!

And for the only god knows what number of times, he wondered how it was possible to have that many degrees and still be able to screw up cooking anything more complex than toast, and even then it normally came out in a state that was barely suitable for human consumption.

**

* * *

**

A dark figure smiled in the rain as he watched the facility before him.

It hadn't been hard for him to find them, the changes to himself since the incident were to great for him not to sense the one inside.

He knew it was not yet time to interfere, but he could watch and plan, the so called Angels made him laugh, they were not angels, but most of them were the last of something else that had the blood of Angels, and then there were two souls whos destinies had yet to be decided at this stage of the game with access to some of the same powers.

Yes, the time was not yet the right one to act, but if he was to have any hope of the redemption he so desired, the time was comming soon.

**

* * *

**

Azrael was slightly confused, and had been since his battle with the Angel. After the battle, he'd been getting an odd echo within his systems, almost like that of another presence.

The resonance of his self-diagnostic systems felt odd as well, and the presence also had an odd human feel close to that of Shinji.

His attention was temporarily diverted to the launch bay he was situated in to assure that the noise he'd just heard was not the nosy one in the lab coat.

**

* * *

**

Gendo was getting annoyed with SEELE, they were making this all out to be his own fault. It wasn't like he had any idea that the US Military had somehow built their own EVA units, and ones that seemed to out do anything they had for themselves. Hell, from what he did see, their tech outclassed what anyone should have been capable of pulling off.

And from what he'd heard that went even more out the box when he had discovered that the damn thing ran off of a Zero Point Generator of some sort that worked as a combination power plant and generator.

The whole thing seemed to be to much, and the General responsible had given it to much, but that could be his natural paranoia coming through.

And with the death of his own shortlived plans for instrumentality, well, he was still hoping that he could find a way to get Yui back.

Another thought crossed his mind with an evil grin, he could use Rei to get some of the answers about this Shinigami.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses  
**

** Innortal:** Thanks, I'm trying to keep going with this, but I'm trying to untangle the web of plots I have ideas for that intertwine later on that I hope make this more interesting. And I am trying to write more of it, my mind just keeps on jumping to parts of the plot I can't put in at this point of it because the background that will support them doesn't yet exist. Like I keep getting ideas about involving War in the Highschool Shinji and them go to in the series (Shinji isn't a student in this one, he's way past HS stuff at the moment and will have more problems when War (and eventually the other two) make it to Tokyo-3.

**sleepy kitty: ** From what I remembered War rode on a white horse, but his personal symbol will be two crossed swords with the unit patch above it like shinji's is above a pair of scythes. Plague has a helix in the position, and not sure about Famine. But according to my research, the 4 Horsemen have other things connected to them, in medieval and prior times, War would often cause Famine as the armies ate pretty much everything which brought plague with all the bodies, and then a lot of deaths...

**pyramidgirl89: **Yeah, that is part of the reason why it is funny, later on it ought to be a good laugh at Gendos expense when he realizes just who Shinigami is.

**Yo:** Here is some more of this one

**Firehedgehog:** Not sure if that laugh is a good one or a bad one, but I'll assume it's a good one for the moment.

* * *

**AN:** Yep, here is the next section of this, a bit more building on storylines to set things up, I'm planning on the next chapter actually getting to the next angel battle. And yes, this Shinji is an awful cook... 


End file.
